


Girls Night In

by Citrine_skies



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrine_skies/pseuds/Citrine_skies
Summary: Jessica Cruz prepares for her first ever superhero sleepover courtesy of Starfire.





	Girls Night In

“Breathe. Relax. You got this, people do this all the time, it will be fun.” Jessica mumbled under her breath as she made her way past another block of apartments. “She is a friend, friends hang out with each other and play Pokémon and eat junk food together.” Looking down at her phone to check the directions Starfire had sent her again, she continued on, only sweating slightly more than normal.

Since joining the Justice League with Simon and the whole being a superhero thing, making friends was the last thing on her mind but there was something about Starfire that put her at ease. Well, you know, as at ease as you can be while trying to save the world from the disaster of the week. Maybe it was the Tamaranian’s open heart, her eagerness to help or her passion that attracted Jessica at first but after a few missions and a little bit of fangirling on Jessica’s part, the two became fast friends.

As she walked, a text interrupted Jessica’s internal monologue, the sound from the notification making her jump slightly.

“I see you!!! Xoxox”

Jessica looked up to find Star leaning out of the fourth floor window, hair in a bun and waving like her life depended on it.

“Yes you do haha. See you in 5” she texted back quickly before turning to enter the apartment building. “No chance to back out now” she thought as she took one last deep breath and began climbing the stairs. Halfway up she was greeted by Starfire who immediately swept Jessica into a bone crushing hug.

“You’re here! I’m so glad you came Jessica, I know this must be a lot for you.”

“I’ve survived Volthoom and his power ring and crazy space aliens, a sleepover can’t be that bad, right?” she replied with a smile, feeling whatever nerves she had accumulated on the journey fade away.

“Now how about we actually get inside your place and order that famously good pizza you’ve been telling the team about”

Starfire grinned and took her hand, pulling her up the remaining flights of stairs and into the apartment and Jessica thought maybe she could get used to this sleepover thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun sleepover fluff that may or may not get added to


End file.
